His Witch, Trouble
by xxlilmusicxx
Summary: While on the run in their seventh year, a curse sends Harry and Alexis Potter back, separated in the 19th Century. On the search for her lost brother, Alexis is found by Ciel Phantomhive and his demonic butler. As if that wasn't enough, it turns out that they weren't the only ones sent back... Rating may change...
1. His Witch, Mythical

**Hiya guys! It's been a while since I've updated my stories, but I'll be doing it a bit more often now that I've got more free time on my hands. I've been on the "anime phase" lately, and thought I would post this story. It's been gathering dust on my drive for a couple of months now. I'll also be updating my other stories, so not to worry. I hope you all enjoy this!**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). However, I do own Alex.

**Pairings:** Undecided for the moment

**Warnings:** Language, Character Death, Possible Adult Scenes, Sadism

* * *

The blood was pounding painfully in her ears, her vision blurred as she darted through the trees. She paid no mind to the scrapes and cuts on her arms and legs, nor the crushing feeling in her ribs; her brother being the only thing on her mind, calling his name out desperately as she ran.

Everything felt different. She didn't know what it was, but even the forest surrounding her had a foreign vibe to it. It scared her, and frustrated her to no end. Eventually she stopped in the midst of the trees and doubled over, panting, ebony wand clutched tightly in her hand.

_Harry… Where are you, Harry?_

She couldn't feel him through their bond; the mental link they had shared since they were eleven years old was simply blank, like unused parchment, and she feared the worst. Was he hurt? Was he dead?

She moved onward, at a slower pace this time. She was drained, physically and magically. After what seemed like an eternity, she spotted a clearing ahead, a small sigh escaping her chapped lips.

Barely out of the forest grounds, her fatigue took over, blurred vision registering a blonde figure looming over her as she collapsed, darkness consuming her completely.

* * *

"Young Master! Mister Sebastian!" The Phantomhive maid, Mey-Rin came rushing into Ciel's study, causing both master and butler, who had been preparing the afternoon tea, look up at her. "Finny's found a stranger near the estate, yes he did!"

Ciel's eyes narrowed, "Is that so? We shall see to this then. Let's go, Sebastian."

"Yes, my lord."

Everyone gathered around the person slumped on the grass. A girl who looked like she had just run through a war zone (which she technically had), with her clothes tattered and torn, and covered in sweat, dirt, and blood. Ciel thought she was oddly dressed, but what caught his attention at the moment was the stick she held so tightly in her hand. Curious, he knelt down and pried her fingers off, before observing the wood. It was nothing but a fancy looking stick with a smoothened surface and detailed handle. Odd, indeed.

"Sebastian, take her to one of the spare guest rooms and get her cleaned up." Ciel ordered.

Sebastian bent down and picked up the girl, idly noting how light she was. "Yes, my lord."

* * *

_"Stupefy!"_

_"Reducto!"_

_"Relashio!"_

_Spells went flying one after the other, endless streams of light flying through the air._

_"Gah!" Alex hissed in pain as a slicing hex grazed her stomach, blood and sweat seeping through her already torn shirt. Ignoring the pain, she twisted her body and fired curses at the Death Eaters trailing after them._

_"We have to get out of here!" called Harry as he ran alongside her, Ron and Hermione close behind them. Thanks to Dobby, they had managed to get out of Malfoy manor, though barely. Bellatrix had struck at the poor elf before he could apparate them out of the manor, but it was enough for them to make it out themselves. The barmy witch did quite a number on Hermione as well, and the twins could tell she was having a bit of a hard time catching up. Alex admired the witch's strength and resilience as she kept going._

_As they neared a clearing, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and apparated both of them out of the forest. Alex moved to do the same thing to Harry. She grabbed his forearm, and as their surrounding began to warp, a flash of bright blue light headed their way, engulfing them before they could fully disappear._

_The twins screamed in sheer agony. Their bones felt like they were being crushed, skin pricked, and insides twisted. They felt as they were forcibly wrenched away from each other, and Alex yelled out "HARRY!" the same time he had screamed "ALEX!", and another flash of light blinded her._

Alex's eyes snapped open and she abruptly sat up with a gasp, only to groan as pain wracked through her body. It took her a couple of minutes to notice that she was no longer in a forest. She hoped it had only been a dream, but a glance around the room told her otherwise. It was a large room with navy blue walls, and the décor looked like something out of a pureblood manor. Dread filled her at the thought. Was she in…?

"I see you're awake, my lady." Said a voice. A tall man stood a few feet away from her bed; he had dark red eyes, and black hair framing his face. Alex's first instinct was to grab her wand from her pocket, only to note two things: she didn't have her wand, and she wasn't wearing her own clothes.

Her cheeks reddened at the fact. She was all cleaned up and her stomach was bandaged beneath the plain white nightgown she now wore.

Her bright green eyes narrowed slightly, reminding Sebastian so much of an angry cat that he almost cooed at her but restrained himself, as she eyed him warily, "Were — Were you the one who dressed me?"

Sebastian smiled pleasantly, though Alex could tell it was obviously fake. If there was one thing Alex had learned whilst being amongst Slytherins, it was perception. Slytherins _never_ trusted outer appearances. She didn't like the vibe she got from him either. It was pricking at her magic and just absolutely screamed 'danger'.

"Yes, my lady. I have tended to you, just as my master ordered."

This did not ease her discomfort in the least. Damn it, where was her wand? "Where am I? And who are you?" she demanded.

"You are in the Phantomhive estate, my lady. And I am Sebastian Michaelis, butler of the Phantomhive household." He said with a slight bow, a gloved hand to his heart.

Phantomhive? There weren't any purebloods or notable half-bloods with that surname. _Perhaps I'm in the muggle world? That would be a relief and trouble at the same time._ Alex thought. And whoever the Phantomhives were, they were obviously wealthy, but a bit old fashioned.

"How did I get here?" she asked.

"Our gardener found you injured on the grounds." Said Sebastian, "If I may ask, how you managed to attain such injuries?"

"I—"she paused. What should she say? She didn't trust this man. For all she knew, he was a Death Eater disguised as a muggle butler. That, and he didn't seem very… human either. He must be some sort of magical creature, if not a wizard. "I can't tell you that."

"Oh?" Sebastian's lips twitched with amusement, "And why is that?"

"Well, excuse me for not divulging my personal life to a complete stranger." Alex snapped at him.

"My apologies. But may I at least know your name, my lady?"

Alex pursed her lips slightly, "That depends. Are you willing to tell me _what_ you are in exchange?"

Sebastian smirked, dark eyes gleaming, "Why my lady, I am simply _one hell of a butler_." His eyes then glowed bright red for a moment before returning to normal. Alex had confirmed what he was then. She had only ever read about his kind in books; she didn't think they actually existed. And if the widening of Sebastian's smirk was any indication, he knew that she had figured it out.

She opened her mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a knock on the door. A young boy then strode in. He had bluish-black hair and quite a serious look on his pale face. Alex blinked as she caught sight of the eyepatch on his right eye, the other bright blue orb staring straight at her.

"It's nice to see you awake, Miss." said the boy, and he tilted hid head slightly "Welcome to the Phantomhive estate. I am Ciel Phantomhive, head of the Phantomhive family."

Alex's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. _Head of the family? But he doesn't look any older than me._

Both Ciel and Sebastian were amused at this reaction.

"You gave my servants quite a scare." said Ciel, "Tell me, who are you, and what were you doing near the mansion?"

She hesitated. This boy was a muggle. She simply couldn't tell him she was on the run from dark wizards. Then again… She briefly glanced at Sebastian.

"Miss?"

Her eyes snapped to Ciel, and Alex let out a heavy breath through her nose, "My name Alex. I was… being chased, and somehow ended up near your mansion. I did not mean to trespass. I apologize."

Both boy and butler noticed the hesitation.

"Chased? By whom?" Ciel demanded.

"Like I told your butler, I can't tell you that."

Ciel bristled slightly with annoyance, "And why not?"

"It's a risk, on both our safeties."

"And you think leading those people here would be any better? For all we know, they could have followed you to the mansion."

Alex crossed her arms stubbornly, her emerald eyes meeting Ciel's sapphire ones in a glare. As much as she didn't want to admit, he had a point. She contemplated the risks of telling the boy. She was seventeen, so there was no need to worry about the trace. But would the Ministry be alerted if she were to use magic in front of this muggle? One wrong move could expose her location to Death Eaters. However, she doubted this boy — Ciel, would let her go so easily if she left his questions unanswered. She was wandless, and she doubted physical strength would do any good against that… butler.

_Damned if I do, damned if I don't_, Alex sighed.

"Fine." She snapped, "What do you know about magic?"

A bewildered expression crossed Ciel's face before he scoffed, "Magic? Like wand waving and spells? That's ludicrous."

Alex's lips curled into a slight smirk, "Says the boy who has a demon for a butler." The look on the young Phantomhive's face was absolutely priceless. And clearly she wasn't the only one who thought so, if the curl of Sebastian's lips was any indication.

"How did –"

" – I know? It's quite simple, when you know what to look for." Alex replied with a light shrug of her shoulders. "He isn't the first inhuman being I've encountered, and is only one of the many that I've learned of. Let's see… they're spawns of hell, and it's said that their true forms are quite horrific; they have enhanced senses, speed, and strength; they feed on souls; they form contracts with humans and cultivate the soul to their liking, later feeding on them once the contract has been completed. I'm also guessing that the contract mark is behind Ciel's eyepatch and the back of Sebastian's hand." Alex recited, tilting her head at Sebastian, "Have I missed anything?"

Sebastian chuckled, "You seem to have gotten most of it, my lady."

"Sebastian," Ciel's expression hardened as his attention shifted to his butler, "How much do you know about _her kind_?"

Alex had to wince at his choice of words, ones that her aunt and uncle had often used before. It hurt a bit to hear someone else refer to her as such, stranger or not. "You say that as if I'm a foreign species." She commented dryly.

"Witches and wizards are humans who possess magic, my lord." Sebastian began. He had noticed her expression falter, but said nothing. "And they are grouped by what they call blood status. A pureblood is one whose parents are both descended from magical families, a half-blood has only one magical parent, and a muggleborn is one who comes from a purely non-magical family. They are also said to be the weakest of the three."

They turned to Alex as she chuckled bitterly, "Oh please. One of my friends is a muggleborn, and she is worth far more than any bigoted pureblood who think they are better because of blood."

"And what are you?" asked Ciel, an eyebrow raised.

"I'm a half-blood." Alex stated, "And I'm not ashamed by it. It doesn't matter to me."

Ciel and Sebastian exchanged a look, and for a moment, Ciel looked to be in deep thought, before he announced, "I have a proposition for you."

Alex hummed in acknowledgement, staring at him with caution, "I'm listening."

"I will let you stay in this mansion as my guest, and in exchange, you will help me in achieving my ultimate goal." He proposed.

"Which is?"

"Revenge." He replied with no hesitation.

"You contracted a demon to achieve something as trivial as revenge? Quite petty, don't you think?" Alex questioned, flinching at the pain when she moved to get off the bed.

"My parents were brutally murdered. I hardly find avenging their deaths a petty matter." Ciel said coldly.

Alex stiffened for a moment, her gaze once against meeting his as she whispered, "You too?" Ciel heard it quite clearly. He saw the understanding in her eyes, not pity. With those two words, he knew she meant it. She knew what it felt like.

Alex weighed the pros and cons. On one hand, she didn't trust this boy, or his butler. Demons were dark and manipulative by nature; they were cold and cruel; they were ruthless and deadly, and basically the embodiment of evil. Then again, they said the same things about Slytherin, but Alex never regretted becoming one. On the other hand, it wasn't like they knew who she was. She would have somewhere to stay until she found Harry, figure out what that spell had done to them both, and continue the hunt for the Horcruxes.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alex broke her stare, and nodded curtly, "I'll accept your offer, Lord Phantomhive, on one condition."

Ciel's eye narrowed, "Yes?"

"I would like my wand back, if you please."

* * *

**Please leave a little review and tell me what you think!**

**~Cassandra**


	2. His Witch, Reliable (Part 1)

**Finally, I managed to update this story. I'm ashamed to say that I had nearly forgotten about it, and it's been over a year. But fear not, dear readers! None of my stories are abandoned, so look forward to more updates. ;)**

**Also, if you're a fan of the 'Diabolik Lovers' anime, don't forget to check out my story called "Paying in Blood".**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Harry Potter or Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). However, I do own Alex.

**Pairings:** Undecided for the moment

**Warnings:** Language, Character Death, Possible Adult Scenes, Sadism

* * *

_It can't be… How is this possible?_

Ciel and Sebastian stared bewilderedly at the young witch as she set down the pastry she had been eating and stared disbelievingly at the contents of the newspaper that she held, her eyes zeroed on the date printed above rather than the actual article.

**_August 12, 1888_**

It can't be real. It was December of 1997! There were only two plausible options in this case: the newspaper was some hoax to throw her off, or the spell had sent her more than a hundred years back in time. The latter was far-fetched—not many spells were known to send a person back in time, much less a hundred years—but it wasn't entirely impossible. That meant her friends, her parents weren't even born yet… not even Dumbledore. And for all she knew, the spell could have thrown Harry into a completely different timeline, or even a different dimension. Alex's expression visibly wilted at the thought.

She was on her own.

"My lady?" Sebastian's voice snapped her out of her thoughts, and her eyes snapped towards the Earl and his butler. "Are you alright?" the demon voiced his 'concern'.

"I was just thinking." Alex replied in a slightly strained voice.

"About?" Ciel inquired.

"My brother." replied Alex, her gaze darkening, "We were separated before I… landed here."

"I see." Ciel took a sip of his tea, eyeing Alex with suspicion, "However, that doesn't explain why you seem so bothered by this morning's paper."

"The date…" Alex hesitated, "Is it really the year 1888?"

Both Ciel and Sebastian were startled by the question and shared a look, before the young Earl turned to her and confirmed her fears. "Yes it is. Why do you ask?"

Alex sighed deeply, and began to explain, "I'm not exactly from here, so to speak…"

"That's plainly obvious." Ciel remarked dryly.

Alex's eye twitched in irritation but she continued, "I came from… a different time. 110 years into the future, to be more precise."

Both Ciel's and Sebastian's eyes widened in surprise, brows shooting up to their hairline.

"I was sent to this time by a spell. There was a war going on, you see. A dark wizard called Voldemort wanted to take over and reshape the wizarding world—turn it into a place where purebloods reigned, and muggleborns and those with creature blood would be nothing but dirt under their shoes."

"And what of half-bloods?" questioned Ciel.

A sardonic smile crossed the female's lips, "Your allegiance, your worth, and social status would determine where you stand." She said, "But my brother and I, we had a price on our heads. Even with the influence and status, being last of the Potter line, there was little to no chance of us fitting into their so-called high society. Not when Voldemort sees us as a threat to his rule."

"Why is that?"

"It all started out when my brother and I were a year old…"

* * *

They were still suspicious, but at least, they somewhat believed her. They were the only ones she could consider allies as of the moment, though she only trusted them to an extent. Sebastian _was_ a demon after all, and she wasn't daft to rule out Ciel as a potential threat. The boy was manipulative and good at setting people into his pace. He treated everyone like chess pieces on a board, and used them for his own benefit. His arrogance, greed, and his thirst for revenge… it scarily reminded her of Tom Riddle.

Alex shook her head. She didn't want to think of Ciel as another Tom. Besides, she didn't know him well enough to judge him that way. With a heavy sigh, Alex leaned back against the headboard of the bed, brows furrowed as her head filled with countless thoughts.

A knock on her bedroom door snapped her out of her reverie.

"My lady?" called the voice from the other side.

"Come in, Sebastian."

The demon butler entered the room, a piece of clothing hanging off his arm, "My lady, the young master had requested that I assist you in preparing for tonight's dinner." He laid the dress on the bed, and Alex eyed it warily.

"I was hoping to avoid this." she commented, "Dresses are quite restricting in movement, and would hinder me if I were to duel someone."

"Now, I doubt you would find the need to duel here." said Sebastian with his usual smile.

Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked sardonically, "Funny, coming from a demon who could choose to kill me any time he wished." She then frowned, "I'm also not the only witch here, you know. There are witches and wizards all over London, and you wouldn't have a clue that they were magical."

"Nevertheless, the young master is expecting a guest. You must be in appropriate attire."

Alex closed her eyes and sighed in resignation. She had almost forgotten that she was in the Victorian era. Most women in this time were prim and proper, some probably downright snotty. They were also looked down on due to their gender, and apparently showing skin or any sort of un-ladylike behavior was simply scandalous. Not to mention, the torture devices they had to wear on a daily basis.

Speaking of which…

Emerald orbs snapped open, and turned to stare at Sebastian in horror as he moved to open a wardrobe, pulling out what was now one of her worst nightmares.

Alex stumbled off the bed and got ready to run. But before she could even reach the door, Sebastian had already blocked her escape route and slowly advanced on her like a predator stalking its prey. With each step forward Sebastian took, Alex stepped back.

"Sebastian, don't you dare!"

"Apologies, my lady, but it must be done."

"There is no way I'm going to wear a bloody corset!"

**_*CRASH*_**

**_*THUD*_**

* * *

"Damn that demon." Alex hissed under hear breath as she regarded her appearance. Despite her struggles, Sebastian had managed to strip her of her clothing and put the corset on her, the torture device effectively constricting her breathing. It would certainly take some time to getting used to. Well, at least the dress fits… after she had made a few alterations. Admittedly, it was quite pretty, but too stuffy for her taste. It was a silvery blue color, laced up at the front, with a squared neckline and layered skirt lined with frills, and short puffy sleeves. Her wand was safely tucked into the white button up boots she wore, and her hair loose on her shoulders but decorated with a single bow.

She wandered the manor halls in search of the dining room, attempting to memorize the rooms and such as she passed them. Moments later, she found the very room she was searching for, and entered in time to see Ciel throw a dart at the back of the young gardener, Finny's head. The witch blinked, and Finny began to yell out in pain.

"What was that for, master? What did I do?" Finny cried.

Ciel nonchalantly took a sip of his tea, eyes closed, "Nothing. I don't need to justify my actions."

"Well now, that's quite harsh. Don't you think?" Alex drawled, making her presence known. The young earl and his servants turned to look at her. She could have sworn she saw a light blush on Ciel's cheeks, but it was gone almost instantly. Perhaps it was just her imagination?

"The dress suits you." He told her. "I didn't think it would fit properly."

Alex tilted her head, acknowledging the compliment with a small smile, "Thank you. I simply made some changes, is all."

Ciel nodded, understanding what she meant, and gestured to the empty seat on his right, "Have a seat."

"Certainly." Once she had settled herself next to Ciel, the doors burst open, and an agitated demon stormed into the room.

"There you are!" he addressed the servants.

"Have you finished weeding the courtyard, Finny?" the adorable blonde gardener panicked for a brief moment before straightening himself.

"Mey-Rin, have you washed all the beddings?" the flustered maid suddenly gasped in realization and stuttered, pressing her two index fingers together in a nervous gesture, which they all took as a 'no'.

"Bardroy, shouldn't you be preparing for tonight's dinner?" the chef rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly.

"Tanaka…" Sebastian glanced at the elderly butler from the corner of his eye, "Well, I suppose you're alright as you are." The demon dismissed Tanaka, before turning his attention to the rest, pinning them with a harsh glare, "Now, all of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning… So get to work!"

The three servants cowered in fear before scampering out the room. Even Alex felt a slight shiver crawl up her spine at the look on the butler's face. When the door slammed shut, Sebastian sighed in aggravation, "Simply hopeless."

Moments later, Sebastian had set a plate of poached salmon, salad, and a steaming cup of Earl Grey tea in front of her. Alex nodded to him in thanks, before regarding the young earl once more, "So, I hear you have another guest coming over today?"

"One of my company's representatives will be arriving this evening. I would be honored if you were to join us for dinner." Ciel spoke before taking a bite of the scone he held.

"It would be a pleasure. However…" Alex tilted her head in thought, "Won't people find my presence here a bit odd? After all, I'm no one of importance in this society. People surely wouldn't think of the name 'Potter' as a noble house unless you're in the Wizarding world."

"Don't trouble yourself over something so trivial." Ciel waved off her concern, ignoring the way Alex's eye twitched slightly in annoyance, "With your cooperation, I'm certain that everything will go accordingly."

Alex laughed lightly, "For someone who doesn't trust easily, your reliance on me is astounding. Very well, then, I'll do my best. Now... tell me about this guest of yours..."

* * *

Alex found herself in Ciel's study later that afternoon. She sat on a chair by Ciel's desk, an elbow propped on the armrest with her head resting on her knuckles and held a book in her other hand. _'Alice's Adventures in Wonderland'_ by Lewis Carroll was printed neatly on the cover. The young Earl, who had been completing his paperwork, decided to take a break. He set down his quill and rang for Sebastian, before glancing at his companion curiously.

"Tell me," Ciel began, "Are there any limitations to your magical abilities?"

"Of course there are," Alex set the book down on her lap and met the boy's gaze steadily, "Every witch and wizard has varying degrees of magic. You can memorize every single spell known to wizarding kind, but not all have the magical capabilities to successfully cast them. There is also the matter of their magical core."

"Their core?" questioned Ciel.

"Witches and wizards have different types of magical cores. Those who possess light cores are more inclined to light magic, and those with dark cores are more inclined to dark magic. Some also possess gray cores, and are often neutral when it comes to the kind of magic." Alex elaborated.

Ciel nodded, indicating that he understood, "And what exactly is the difference between light and dark magic?"

Alex smirked dryly, "Now that's the question we've been asking for years. Generally, spells are labeled as 'dark' due to their undesirable effects and harmful nature, thus classifying them as Dark Arts. Practicing this type of magic is often frowned upon by Wizarding society, as most believe that what is labeled as 'dark' is considered evil, and what they label as 'light' magic is completely harmless. For them, there is no middle ground."

"Isn't that a bit biased?"

Alex nodded in agreement, "Incredibly so. In fact, most wizards are unaware that simple everyday charms and spells could be quite dangerous depending on how they are used. For example," the female Potter drew her wand from her boot, casting a wordless '_Wingardium Leviosa_' on Ciel's quill. The boy's eyes widened as it rose from the table, and nearly shot up from his seat in surprise, "This spell makes objects fly, and is commonly used by wizards. Now, imagine me levitating something much larger—like a piano or a boulder—and dropping it over someone's head. I'm sure the results would be quite… disastrous." Alex released the spell at the end of her explanation, the quill dropping safely on the desk.

Once Ciel had gotten over his initial shock, his face took on a more contemplative expression as he digested her words and watched as she slipped her wand back into her boot. He hadn't known how complex magic really was, foolishly assuming it was nothing more than a simple wave of a wand and a simple incantation. Then again, the only so-called magic he had ever seen in London were nothing more than parlor tricks. The girl sitting a couple of feet away from him was the real thing, or so it seemed.

Just as he was about to speak, there was a knock on the door, and Sebastian entered the study.

"You called for me, young master?" said Sebastian.

Ciel propped his elbows on the table and folded his hands in front of him, "I'm a bit hungry. I'd like something sweet to eat." He told the demon.

"You shouldn't eat now, master. You don't want to spoil your appetite for dinner with your guest this evening."

"I don't care about that. Make me a parfait." Ciel demanded. Alex held back a laugh. The boy's sweet tooth was insatiable.

"I'm sorry, sir." Sebastian replied with a nonchalant face, though Alex could tell how distinctly frustrated he was.

Ciel 'tched' in annoyance and stood from his seat, turning to face the window, "Fine, then. About the portrait in the hallway… take it down."

Sebastian's face briefly displayed the shock he felt, before settling back to his neutral expression. Alex, on the other hand, gazed at the younger boy in concern as Ciel caressed the blue ring resting on the thumb of his left hand. _A family heirloom…_ Alex thought to herself morosely as she remembered her father's cloak. _Where could it have gone…?_

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, son of Vincent. And I am head of the house now." Ciel declared almost arrogantly, making Alex's lips curl into a frown.

Sebastian smirked at this, before bowing to the young earl, "Consider it done, my lord."

* * *

"You know, I could have just repaired the tea set for you. The food and garden might have taken a little more work—I'm a decent cook, though not really an expert in Herbology—but…"Alex trailed off as she walked next to the demon butler. He had singlehandedly repaired all the damages the trio of servants have caused. The destruction the three had created in so little time was remarkable. Hours' worth of preparation had gone down the drain within a span of a few minutes. Although, she couldn't quite comprehend why Sebastian had to go to such an extent for such a greedy, two-faced guest who probably won't even leave the mansion grounds alive.

"Nonsense, my lady." said Sebastian, briefly taking out his pocket watch to check on the time, "You are a guest. It would be improper of me to ask such a thing of you."

Alex hummed noncommittally, a sardonic smile adorning her lips, "Such a gentleman… And yet, you had no such qualms in manhandling me and forcing me into this abomination of a corset."

Sebastian chuckled, placing the watch back into his pocket, dark red eyes gleaming in mirth, "I have only done as my young master ordered."

"I sincerely doubt he ordered you to harass me." Alex scoffed, "Well, whatever. Let's just prepare for this guest's arrival, shall we?"

* * *

**Please leave a little review and tell me what you think!**

**~Cassandra**


End file.
